Shakespeare
by BieberLove
Summary: Do the boys ever think about who they'll be leaving behind if the move to L.A.? One-Shot   James/OC REVIEW PLEASE! :


_I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an up town train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know_

I stood outside of the elementary school, waiting for Jen, my little sister. I am 13 and in the7th grade. Jen is 8 and in the 4th grade. I smiled as I saw her blonde hair from a few feet away. She was with a brunette hair girl, Katie Knight. I ran over to them. When I stopped, my green eyes made contact with beautiful hazel ones. I smiled. A few seconds later, he started walking my way.

_OH MY GOSH!_

I turned to breath and hair. I turned back around.

"Are you ready to go, Katie?" he asked. The small brunette shook her head. He turned to me, "Hey, I'm James Diamond," he smiled. "What's your name?"

"B-Brooklyn Moore."

Katie turned to him, "Where's my brother?"

"Oh. He had to stay after school."

Ever since then, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell have been my best friends.

_Do you like Shakespeare? _

_Forever Sickest Kids?** (A/N: I don't know or really care for who Jeff Buckley is.)  
**__Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? Before you go_

It was a week before the boys moved to L.A. The only problem was that they didn't know that I knew, and I don't think they were planning on telling me until they were already gone.

I sighed. We planned on seeing a movie today. It was Sunday. None of the boys were here.

"Brooke! Brooke!" I looked up, "I'm so sorry that I'm late! Kendall, Carlos, and Logan cant come. So, I guess its just you and me." James smiled as he stood in front of me. I gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Nothing… James? Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Huh? Where did that question come from?"

I shrugged.

"Well then, yeah. He is pretty cool. 'Now RO-mE-O and Juli-E-t net they never felt the way we feel.'" he sang.

I laughed, "Just wondering. Lets go, Pretty Boy."

_You walk me home, so wonderful  
It stats to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're 3 inches from my lips  
But before we do this_

James decided to walk me home after the movie. I was smiling like an idiot to myself. Not to mention I was blushing like a tomato. I started to shiver. Got to love Minnesota weather. James placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him, only to have something white fall on my face. _Snow. _I smiled again. It's starting to snow.

We were a block from my house. James lived three blocks away from me. He grabbed my hand, and we ran to my front door steps. We stood with our fingers intertwined, and our bodies about an inch apart. He slowly leaned closer. Our lips only three inches from each other.

"Wait! Before we do this, I need to know, do you like Forever Sickest Kids?" he nodded and closed the space between our lips. I literally melted. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. His hands on my hips. We stayed like this for a while.

He pulled away, "Wow…" He smiled, "I have to leave. You better go in so you don't get a cold. I nodded.

_Do you like Shakespeare?  
__Forever Sickest Kids? __**(A/N: I don't know or really care for who Jeff Buckley is.)  
**__Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? Before you go_

It's been three days since James first kissed me. The snow had melted, and the boys were leaving in four days. They still didn't know that I knew. James even asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Jamesy?"

"Hmm?"

We were currently standing in the subway station, "Do you like making faces at the people here?" he smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand. We started making goofy faces at random people.

About twenty minutes later, we ran out of the station. I stared into his eyes, "Do you like kissing when it's raining?"

He looked up and laughed as the rain started to fall, "Why, yes, yes I do." He captured my lips in his. I giggled against his lips. He grabbed my hand again and started running until we reached Starbucks.

"Tell me everything about you. I want to know you dreams, thought, you life." We walked over to the booth and I snuggled up to him as he began his story.

_Show me the place where you come from  
and the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
Do you like, I need to know  
Do you like, before you go _

It was two days before the guys left me for L.A. I was cuddling with James in front of the fire place at his house. His family was gone, so it was just us. He kept kissing my forehead, nose, cheeks, and neck.

I took in his sent. Vanilla, AXE, and deodorant. Best sent ever. I'm really going to miss it when they leave. I sighed again. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had not talked to me the whole week.

I place my head into the crook of his neck. He played with my hair. I sighed again.

"What do you like James?"

"You, music, friends, gamily, cookies, bandanas…" he trailed off. James was use to me asking him random question out of the blue.

_Do you like Shakespeare?  
__Forever Sickest Kids? __**(A/N: I don't know or really care for who Jeff Buckley is.)  
**__Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? Before you go_

"Baby?" he asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep asking all of those questions?"

I sighed and sat up, "Because… I-I know that…" I looked into his eyes, "I know that you guys are leaving for L.A. I needed to know before you go. Also because I like Shakespeare, Forever Sickest Kids, watching movies on Sunday, kissing when it's raining, and making faces in the station.. James, why didn't you guys tell me you're leaving_?"_

"We were planning on asking you to come with us."

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled and tackled him in a hug, "Oh my gosh! Of course I'll go!" I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

_Cause I like Shakespeare,  
__Forever Sickest Kids  
Watching movies on Sunday  
kissing when it's raining  
Making faces in the station  
Do you like, yea yea yea yea_


End file.
